Misunderstandings
by Kuruizaki008
Summary: Words can sometimes be very misleading...
1. Jukbang's case

Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own The Great QSD. But I'm saving up for the complete box set of the show in the (far) future. *_*

A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read this. You have my heartfelt gratitude. :)**

I was about to create Doekman's POV but changed my mind halfway and came up with this. It is still incomplete, though. I'd really like to put Doekman's side/story out there. .

As always, reviews, corrections, and/or critiques are very much welcome.

*pyeha - king  
*hyungnim – older brother (like in gangs)  
*hwarang – elite military group – (at least) it evolved as such during Silla era.  
*aigoo – 'Oh my god', 'Geez' or something like that. O.O!

* * *

Rain kept pouring all morning. The usual summer breeze turned chilly, which wasn't such a bad thing. For weeks, the sun in all its glory shone harder in Seorabeol and the peasants and nobles alike had to go on with their businesses under an extremely hot weather. Tempers flare. Fights broke out more often than usual – signaling more work and headache for officials in the palace.

"It's a nice change of pace, isn't it?" the woman seated in front of the bureaucrat said.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I- I have a favor. Just this once, may we talk casually… Jukbang-_hyungnim_?"

"Of course, your highess," he couldn't help but smile. Moments like this are priceless. How long has it been since they talked of the weather? Or of anything besides politics, war intelligence and state affairs? Close to nil. Being with her for years, he sensed that she was feeling nostalgic, like him.

'I guess rain has that effect on everyone,' he thought.

"Do you remember the time we were about to be annihilated by Baekje? Wasn't it raining too?"

"Yes, your highness. You were so brave back then standing up against Lord Alcheon to protect our injured comrades. He could've killed you for insubordination."

"Looking back, I think I was too reckless and loud."

"I didn't say your majesty isn't."

Both chuckled at the thought. "But it was also very admirable, your highness. We could've simply followed the protocol. Just kill the injured and flee. Yet, you pushed Lord Alcheon and Lord Yushin to take the nobler, less treaded path. You saved all of us, your highness."

"I guess our captain taught us well," the queen said and he nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Lord Yushin, how is he faring these days?" she asked as she turned her face to him.

Jukbang's eyes grew wide. He wanted to slap himself right then and there. How could he be stupid enough to mention their former leader in her presence? He tried. Heavens know he tried really hard to avoid mentioning the Y-word every time he was in _pyeha_'s presence. Everyone in Silla knew of the two's shared past. He was even the lucky few to get the inside scoop. To further complicate things, majority of the populace, including him, believed that their reigning sovereign still holds out to her former flame. It just felt so awkward talking to her about him. More importantly, he didn't want to cause further distress to his little sister.

"So?"

"Ah yes, Lord Yushin … Well uh—"

'She really seems interested to know,' he thought.

He suddenly became quite interested with the woodwork west of him.

"I heard he and Q'ri are uhm– having their fourth child. Well— of course, they are very happy together... Wait no, not very happy… I mean at least Lord Yushin is not very very happy with Q'ri… just enough happy. Unlike, well— scratch that… So yeah, they are doing fine and are happy… So there… I hope I'm making sense, your highness?"

Doekman moved her head downward and stifled a laugh. "Jukbang-_hyungnim_ you are making sense like always," she said grinning.

The noble wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. But either way, he felt ease that she took it well.

"I just went to their place the other day. Wonsul is Lord Yushin's replica. That kid would make a fine _hwarang_ someday. Who would've thought… Lord Yushin… A father! Back in our days as nangdo, I could never imagine him to be one."

"I did."

The man opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What should he say? He couldn't see her expression as she was once again facing luscious foliage ahead, which seemed greener because of the rain.

"Ha! Maybe Lord Bidam is following his footsteps soon," trying to shift the conversation away from he-who-must-not-be-named and lighting up the mood.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's been the talk of the town recently. Lord Bidam has been spending nights in a woman's house for the past three weeks."

"What? No, it— it can't be," the brunette shaking her head. "Jukbang-_hyungnim_, did you hear right? What if it was business?"

"Your highness might most certainly be right. But rumors claimed they were always pretty loud, if your majesty know what I mean." the official said laughing. "I wonder how come he never brought his mysterious woman here. Maybe he doesn't want us to know."

"Yeah. Maybe." she whispered forgetting the standard jargon.

"Who knows he'd be a father like Lord Yushin soon, eh?"

'Ooops!' There he goes again. This time he covered his mouth as if stopping himself but he was already many a syllable late. 'Me and my stupid mouth! Just when he thought things were getting better!"

He dropped his hands to speak when the queen suddenly stood up and faced him.

"Thank you for the pleasant conversation, Jukbang-_hyungnim_. I need to go back to the central palace now. Thank you again."

This time he saw expression. Her lip curved slightly upward but there were obvious traces of hurt in her eyes.

"Yes, your majesty is most gracious," he said bowing and continued to do so as the royal made her exit.

'_Aigoo_. What is wrong with me?' he wondered.


	2. Bidam's case

Standard disclaimers apply

A/N: Yeonju is a province of Silla. But I just randomly picked it up. I also don't know if Yeukjo was actually a name. It sounds Korean to me, though. ^^;

**A/N 2.0: I changed my original plans. I added a chapter 1, instead. :))**

*_ bonguk geom_ – sword / sword skill of Hwarang  
* guksoen – Grand Master  
* hanbok – traditional clothes

* * *

"This is not good," the minister clad in black _hanbok_ whispered to himself a hundredth time.

On the surface, Bidam seemed to collect himself despite his current predicament. His forehead started to get sweaty yet he maintained perfect composure as befitted an ideal nobleman.

What he felt inside was another case.

Deep down, he yearned to collect all tea leaves delivered to his beloved Seora-beol, pile them up and burn them to ashes as he laughed like madman at the huge bonfire. Afterwards, he would get his _bonguk geom_ and slashed down all teahouses in the city to pieces. 'I could do it,' he mused. 'After all, I was under the tutelage of the _guksoen_ himself. I even have the royal spies' at my disposal. Ha! Raiding unguarded teahouses would be a cinch. Yes! I will start at the market near the east entrance of the palace… then, I—'

"The Chief of the Royal Inspectorate wishes an audience with your majesty!"

His thoughts were stopped as the eunuch announced his presence. He tightened his grip on the wet silk bundle… unintentionally squeezing out a light trace of oolong to his palms.

"Tsk. This is not good at all!" he muttered.

Slowly, he entered his doom.

* * *

Contrary to Bidam's initial fears, the queen seemed to be in a good mood. Her mouth even curved upward when their eyes met. And… was that a soft blush adorning her cheeks?

The poor minister, however, didn't inspect further. 'There are more pressing issues at hand,' he reminded himself. 'If she only knew…' Oh he could see it now! The disappointment in her eyes once she learned of what happened.

"How is the investigation on Minister Yeukjo?"

Bidam's chest ached at her tone. It was stern yet gentle. Commanding but trusting. He hated letting her down. 'Damn that tea.'

"Your highness' suspicion was true. Lord Yeukjo indeed embezzled military funds."

The ruler only nodded, cuing Bidam to continue.

"According to our investigation, the families of our deceased soldiers in Yangju each received only 2 sacks of rice. Furthermore, their pension was not distributed for the past two years. The citizens were not even aware of such compensation!"

The queen sighed, "Two years..."

"Your humble servant is deeply sorry that he had slipped our hands for that long –"

"Lord Yeukjo has strong connections within the military and has forged partnerships with a good number of nobles. We were lucky to have discovered it sooner." She smiled warmly at her beloved subject, "Thank you for your hard work Bidam."

"Your majesty is most gracious… B-b-but… I do not deserve the praise."

She shot him a quizzical look.

"T-the receiving forms signed by Lord Yeukjo… w-well, uh –"

"Without the document, we can never convict him, Bidam. His cronies wouldn't allow him indicted based solely on witnesses' accounts. We need to present decisive evidence against him. Please tell me it was not destroyed or lost."

The troubled brunet shifted a little on his seat. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest. It was deafening. He felt his knees grew weak and his hands started shaking. 'This is it. The moment of truth,' he thought as he let out a sigh of resignation.

"No-no, your highness. I have the document here. At first, Lord Yeukjo asked a woman from the brothel downtown to hide it for him. In the beginning, she wouldn't spill the location no matter how hard our spies interrogated her. But she eventually gave in after I spent some nights with her."

"So the rumors are— ? You… really… spent the night with her?"

"Y-yes, your majesty. But what do you mean by– "

"Why?"

"Your highness, our intelligence reported she only entertains men of great influence. Plus, I am fully aware how swiftly you want to address this issue, so I oversaw this mission personally. I was also able to recover this the morning after."

Slowly, he placed the wet silk bundle in front of his queen and unrolled it.

He glanced at the tea-stained parchment and frowned. 'What a burdensome task that was,' his mind wander. 'The plan seems so easy. Sit with her. Get her drunk. Make her talk. But the woman… she was something all right! Even in her intoxicated state, she just wouldn't budge.'

For weeks, they have been talking, mostly her, about the juiciest "intel", except the one he desired. It was only during the wee hours of this morning before he finally managed to extract the paper's location out of her. 'What a way to throw a good night sleep.'

"Why?" the queen asked again. Her eyes were directed towards the paper but her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Your majesty, I am really sorry."

"Please leave Bidam before I lose my cool." It was the truth, he surmised – she closed her eyes as her lips slowly formed a thin line.

"I-it was an accident. The cup slipped while I was drinking–"

"Please. Leave. Now."

"But we can still use it in court."

"I know. It's not –" the queen uttered almost inaudibly.

He pointed at the smudged writings. "See here, your highness? The important parts can still be –"

"Bidam!"

It was final. She wants him out. He casted her a dejected look and took his leave.

* * *

He knew she will be disappointed but he never expected it like this. Despite her best efforts to restrain herself, he noticed that she seemed so incensed and… sad. 'I never realized convicting Yeukjo meant a lot to her.'

'I will apologize again tomorrow, the day after, the next next day, and the one after that… until Doekman forgives me.'

Bidam closed his eyes and replayed their prior exchange. He sighed. "Damn that tea... Maybe, I should get my sword after all."


End file.
